


After the Tragedy

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Ten worlds [14]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, F/M, M/M, clones of canon character present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: After the death of the Teen Titans this is the fall out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

After the Tragedy  
Part One of Four

He was just about to head out into the cave with a meal that he knew Bruce wouldn’t touch when he heard the voices so he stopped to listen. “Really, Bruce you called me here for that to ask who killed the Titans you’re the detective figure it out yourself.”

He stepped to the edge and peered around to see a man he recognized from Bruce’s descriptions. “Mr. K you claimed to want to help me save Gotham, avenging a good soldier is part of that.” He could hear the desperation in the man he’d raised voice and felt a chill. This was not right Bruce should not be going to that thing for help.

“No, I want to save Gotham helping you was simply a means to an end and the one who attacked the Titans is not connected to the threat to the city so who they are is beneath my notice.” The man said as he turned back toward Bruce. “I must say when you actually called out my name and asked me to appear I was shocked but now I see why you did it.” The man walked toward the Batman with an easy smile. “You have lost it you are not Batman anymore just pathetic lost little boy wanting mommy, daddy, and little Timmy back.” He was so furious he was routed to the spot unable to move. “You are pathetic become Batman again and maybe I’ll help do whatever it takes to pull yourself out of this pit of self despair and I’ll tell you who killed Timmy or hell become a better Batman and I might even bring him back to life for you.”

“You can bring him back?” Once again Bruce spoke though he sounded all wrong this was not the man he raised and loved like his own son. “You can really bring him back?” He saw the smile on the mans face and knew that what he would say next would destroy his son but he couldn’t force himself to act.

“Well I’m not as good with resurections as my sister but since she’s not able to help you I might be persuaded to do it,” the cruel thing said to him. “Of course looking at you now I don’t think its very likely do you.” He saw Bruce reach for him and then to his shock the man grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. He tried to move to help and found he couldn’t some force was holding him in place. “Listen carefully you sad little man there is nothing you can do to make me help you, not begging, not threatening nothing I have all the power and your just a pathetic little man.” The cruel man laughed as Batman hung there limply. “So if you need a Robin call up the girl, or use the son who’s chomping at the bit to fight side by side with daddy.” The man then paused. “Or go get another lonely orphan who dreams of fighting beside the Batman hell this city is full of them.” He then threw Bruce through Jason’s memorial case and walked toward him. “Just be Batman again or I’ll find someone else who can be and give them my help.” The man was gone then leaving Bruce crying on the floor it was a truly awful sight.

“The death of the boy really broke him such a shame he was so magnificent,” He turned and the man was standing behind him. “A simple warning old man I am not an enemy you want.” He was gone then leaving him alone. He silently began to go back up the stairs he knew that Bruce would never forgive him for intruding on such a personal moment. He was worried for the first time that this would be the death that broke Batman once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

After the Tragedy  
Part Two of Four

He tried not to be upset that she had done this without telling him. He knew it was her body and her choice but he would have liked to have been told he was going to be a father at some point other than when he was helping her up form the toilet where she’d been vomiting just recently. As he helped her to bed the whole story had tumbled out and now he was torn between being angry and being concerned. Diana and her mother didn’t know and even worse she’d let one of Kelex’s creations screw with her body to accelerate the pregnancy. “I’m going to call Diana and your mother,” He told her and could clearly see her about to object. “They need to know.” He said and she reluctantly laid back down without speaking.

The call to get them to come had been easy enough but once they heard the whole story all hell had broken loose. It was less than fifteen minutes before magical aid was summoned and soon enough Zatanna was weaving protective spells throughout Cassie’s apartment to keep any potential possessor away from the child and once that was done scientific aid was summoned to find out what exactly Angel K had done to her body. The worst part was he’d been shunted to the side and no one seemed to want to even tell him what was going on he could understand her mother and Diana ignoring him but he would have hoped Cassie would ask for him. He was just grateful that he could hear everything going on. “The test are preliminary but it appears the pregnancy isn’t in any danger despite happening at an accelerated rate though how this was possible is beyond me it would almost seem her body was always able to bear a child this fast.”

“Possibly because of her paternity,” her mother said and he heard Diana give a quick accent. “If Cassie chose to could she terminate the pregnancy safely?” He heard Cassie’ object but her mother just added. “I just want to know.”

“I would advise against it as long as the pregnancy is not threatening her life or health,” the doctor said sounding concerned. “We don’t understand how her body’s processes have been accelerated and if we upset the balance of things there could be consequences to her health.” He heard the doctor sigh, “Of course we will know more once we’ve had time to fully analyze these test results which I should get back to the lab to do.” He got the impression the doctor wanted to get out of there and he didn’t blame him.

He saw the Doctor give him a strange look as he left the apartment as if he had no idea who he was which just made him feel worse. He made his way up the stairs and into the room. He ignored the glare Diana shot him, he’d always got the impression she didn’t approve of his relationship with Cassie because of his origins. “Cassie, why didn’t you tell me?” He knew he shouldn’t ask this but he had to know.

“I wasn’t sure I was going to keep the baby, it was such a surprise getting pregnant,” Cassie sounded torn. “So I went to Tim asking him to help me confirm the pregnancy and find out if I could even abort if I decided to.” She looked sad then. “Then Angel K showed up and told me that yes I was pregnant and that Aeries was behind it all.” She looked away. “She gave me three days to make a decision and told me that if I wanted to keep our only chance to have a naturally born child she’d have to accelerate the pregnancy.” Cassie looked away then, “I was waiting for her when the tower was destroyed and our friends were killed she wouldn’t let me leave until I made my decision and I thought there had been enough death.” He glanced at Diana and saw the same understanding on her face. “I know we all need to talk about things.”

“Just rest Cassie there will be plenty of time to talk later,” he said quickly and saw Diana and Cassie’s mom do the same. He left the room then giving Diana a tug with his TK. He felt her following him and once they were far enough away Cassie wouldn’t over hear he turned back to her. “We need to find Angel K and find out why she manipulate Cassie into keeping the baby.”

“Are you sure she manipulated her?” Diana asked though from her tone he got the feeling she was just playing devil’s advocate. “It is possible that Cassie would have always chosen to bear this child.”

“If she’s anything like Kelex then she had to know that attack was coming and she arranged to get Cassie’s answers then.” He was furious over her not warning them of the attack and instead using the deaths of the Titans to get what she wanted. “She also put the idea in Cassie’s head that we could never have children again which has to be bull shit because if it could happen once it could happen again even if we needed help.” Diana nodded clearly thinking the same.


	3. Chapter 3

“How do you feel, Ken,” Joseph asked as he leaned over him with a sad smile. He hurt all over and felt like his skin had healed wrong. “Can you change back to your normal form it would really help the doctors out your taking up a very high duty bed.”

“Think so,” he said and concentrated feeling himself shrinking back down. “Did the rest of the team get the bastard that blew up the tower.” He saw Joseph start and heard a movement and the saw Connor there looking grim. “Who died?” He asked there was no way Connor would be looking like that if the team had gotten them.

“All of them the whole team,” Connor said sadly and he felt like he was going to be sick. Tim, Bart, Rose, Slo-bo, Victor and even Eddie just back on the team gone. He wanted revenge but one look at Connor’s face made it clear there was more bad news to come. “We haven’t found out who did it yet all the footage from the Tower’s security system is gone even the back ups on the JLA servers.” Connor was looking at him directly as he asked. “Can you tell me what happened?”

“I don’t remember much just a loud noise that really hurt I started to change form when the noise hit and then there was an explosion.” He winced at the memory of that sound it had hurt worse than anything. He heard a noise then and Batman came into the room glaring at Connor.

“I let you play nurse maid because you said you’d call when he woke up,” Batman said sounding unhinged. “Now get out I need to question him so I can find out who killed Robin.” There was something really off about Batman now.

“He doesn’t remember anything but a sharp noise,” Connor said stepping forward. “So there’s no point in you harassing him we just need to get J’onn in here to see if he can pull out any deeper buried memories now that Ken is awake.” He realized Joseph had edged closer to a socket as if he was prepared to run if Batman got violent. He wondered what on Earth had been going on in the days he was out.

“Get out of the way clone I can make the other clone remember,” Batman said advancing on Connor menacingly. He wondered if a fight was about to break out when Superman showed up and took Batman by the shoulder. “Let go of me I have to find out what he knows.”

“We will but we will do it the right way you yelling at Superboy and Doomsboy won’t accomplish anything.” Superman said with a great deal of patience. “Go wait out side J’onn is on his way.” Batman looked like he was going to argue and then he was gone out of the room. “I need to go watch him.” Superman said and Connor nodded.

“Batman is taking Tim’s death especially hard,” Connor said and he knew his own voice well enough to recognize the heavy sadness in the man he was cloned form. “He’s come close to killing several of his rogue’s gallery as a result they don’t even know if Scarecrow will ever walk again.” Connor looked grim. “He’s also pretty clear that he blames the Titans since if Tim had been in Gotham being his good little soldier Tim wouldn’t have died.”

“I should be going there is something I need to look into,” Joseph said suddenly and then he was energy and gone from the room. He saw Connor frowning over at where he had been. He thought about his memories of Tim that were really Connor’s none of them had gotten very Close to Tim over the year they were here and Connor wasn’t but they all remembered him. He knew this had to be tearing Connor up inside too. “Do you need to talk about how you feel about Tim being gone?”

“No I need to find out who did it so I can deal with them,” Connor said darkly. “Then I can allow myself to fall apart because my best friend and the others are gone.” He then seemed to think about things. “I’m sorry about Slo-bo and the rest of your team I know you..” He held up a hand he wasn’t going to go there.

“I have to stay in control Connor,” He said honestly. “If I change back into my full powered form I might loose it and hurt someone.” He looked over at where Joseph had been. “That’s why Joseph had me power down first thing.”


	4. Chapter 4

After the Tragedy  
Part Four of Four

“You asked me to come why,” Dick asked sounding a lot like the old Bruce but at least he was more stable. “Have you found anything out about who destroyed the tower.” He sounded raw and haunted as he said that.

“I found the security footage it wasn’t deleted it was just diverted from the original back up to another and all sound has been removed.” She could tell he knew what that meant someone would have to truly know the Titan’s system to do that. “It doesn’t show much just a bomb suddenly appearing and everyone collapsing probably the noise that Doomsboy described it didn’t show up on the tapes.”

“I want to see it,” Dick said darkly so she punched it up and then frowned it wasn’t the footage she’d tried to play. “What’s going on?” Dick asked and then froze as the camera panned over several familiar bodies. Beastboy, Damage, Tempest and Raven were laying there clearly dead .

“Bet you didn’t even know they were missing yet did you?” Dick’s voice said over the line as as a man wearing armor sat down in front of the camera and pulled the face plate of his mask up showing Dicks’ face. “Hi Dickie and Babs remember me Death wing.”

She remembered the fake Dick used in that fake future as an older Nightwing. “It can’t be you when Star Labs removed the trigon seed you were rendered comatose with permanent nerve damage.” Dick said and she recalled Bruce had quietly paid to have him sent to a long term care facility since they had never found out who he was.

“Yeah and Bruce sent me off never to be heard from again,” Deathwing said with a frown. “He didn’t want you to learn where I came from since his DNA test showed him I was your clone.” She saw Dick start in disbelief but she ignored the statements and began to track where Deathwing was broadcasting from. “Don’t be so surprised I certainly wasn’t when I learned that I was the result of a failed attempt to clone the Titans back when it was just the first team.” Deathwing snorted. “Seems they only managed to clone the two normal humans and then shortly after our training was complete they decided they only needed one infiltrator and had me kill the Roy clone.” He laughed, “But then I got sent into the fake future to be you for those fake titans.”

Dick glanced down at her so she pointed at the five and then the m on her keyboard to let him know how long it would take to find him. “If what your saying is true why kill the Titans?” She could hear the edge in Dick’s voice.

“Why not kill the Titans?” Deathwing said with a laugh. “I was given this suit of armor by one of the Titans enemy to wipe you all out and I will.” He was smiling. “I just wanted you to know that all of the Titans will die before you Dick, you see to prove I’m better than you I’m saving you for last bye bye.” Deathwing stood up. “I’ll leave the line open so Babs can tell you where to collect the bodies and be sure to tell Bruce I enjoyed being dumped as a vegetable in a nursing home.”

“Come back,” Dick said angrily as Deathwing walked out of the shot but as they heard a door closing she knew he wouldn’t. “How much longer we need to get there are see if any of them can be saved?” She could tell just by looking that none of them would be saved but she worked quicker for Dick’s sake. “Do you think it is true that Bruce knew he was a clone and didn’t tell me?”

“I don’t know,” She said quietly. “We will have to ask him when we get a chance?” She hoped for the sake of their relationship that Bruce hadn’t known or that Deathwing was delusional or lying the way things were going she didn’t think their relationship would survive since it was so fractured because of Tim’s death.

“If it is true then Bruce is the one responsible for Tim’s death not me like he said,” Dick said quietly. “He blamed me for helping found the Titans said if I’d stayed in Gotham and done my job then Tim would never have joined a Team.”

“That was his grief talking he doesn’t really believe that,” she said but could tell he didn’t believe that. She hoped that he would soon but she had a terrible feeling that this was only the beginning. “I’m going to send out an alert to all Titans to be on guard from Deathwing.” He nodded looking guilty to have not thought of it himself. She hoped they could stop him before more people died.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
